


Put this all behind us

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara and pippyget back together





	Put this all behind us

“Pippy wanted to speak to you”Donna pushed her daughter toward Tara

“I’m ready to put everything behind us”Pippy said to Tara 

“I want to stay over with you again”Tara said to him 

“Would you still marry me?”Pippy asked her

“A thousand times yes of course”Tara said to him 

“We can still get married if you want not trying to pressure you”Pippy said to Tara 

“I want that so badly I really do”Tara said holding her hands


End file.
